


Parties, Alcohol and Slightly Subtle Flirting

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Request from Tumblr: maybe you could do 9+12 and 13 with nat x reader where r is quite shy and fairly new to the avengers9-"I'm sorry. I'm new to this."12-"Are you flirting with me?""You finally noticed?"13-"Sorry… your hair was in your face… I thought I should move it so I could see you better."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Parties, Alcohol and Slightly Subtle Flirting

The party was filled with guests. Tony had decided that it was time for one of his famous Stark parties, and as you were the newest Avenger it would be in honour of you. You stood on the balcony above it, watching as your new friends chatted to the reporters and guests. None of them knew that you had joined the team, so you could successfully hide out of the way until Tony announced it. 

Along the tiled floor came the loud click-clacking of heels, which was soon followed by a silky sweet voice. 

"Are you going down? Or are you gonna stare at them from up here? People might get suspicious," Natasha said, raising her eyebrows.

She donned a black dress that cut off at her midthigh. It hugged her curves perfectly and you found yourself raking your eyes over her for a few seconds before you realised what you were doing. 

" _You_ would get suspicious, Natasha. None of them are gonna notice me." 

"True, but Tony is about to introduce you so you're going to have to get your cute ass down there, Rookie," the redhead said, confidently. 

You nodded and hoped the dark of the evening would hide the faint blush on your cheeks. 

\---xxx---

"Give it up for Y/N Y/L/N, everyone!" A round of applause followed you off the stage, as Tony took over talking to the crowd. 

You waved to the reporters, and flashed a quick smile, hoping to get out of the room for some fresh air. Unfortunately, the reporters had other ideas and started bombarding you with questions. You stuttered out a couple of answers, but they had closed in around you, and your heartbeat began to rise. 

You pushed against the throng of people surrounding you, only for them to raise their voices and crowd in further. 

"Alright people! I will answer all of your questions. Y/N is having quite a night, let's give her a minute to herself," Tony said into the microphone. The reporters scattered rather quickly after that. You sent an appreciative smile to Tony, who was enjoying the attention you had left him. 

\---xxx--- 

Out on the balcony, towering over the New York streets you stood. The cool air had calmed you and you let yourself relax for a bit. You heard the door to the balcony open, and a lone figure walked towards you. 

"I'm sorry. I'm new to this," you said, with a dull expression. 

Natasha's soft voice drifted your way. "Hey, it's not your fault. You'll get used to it. You've probably got it worse than we did." 

You hummed at her words, staring down at the bustling city. Natasha approached you and stared down over the railing next to you. Her arm grazed yours gently, and you shivered at the touch. 

"Are you cold? Let's go in and get you a drink," she said, wrapping her arm around your shoulders. 

\---xxx---

Tony was still entertaining the main crowd of reporters when you walked in. You stayed close to Nat to try and keep out of their sight. When you arrived at the bar, Natasha tried to round the counter, but you got there first. 

"What can I get you, Nat?"

"Vodka, please," she said, hopping onto a bar stool. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

You paused pouring two shots for a second to look at her. "Whatever the hell she wants, which currently involves getting you a drink. Here you go." 

Natasha downed the shot in an instant. You barely blinked and the bottle was in her hand, pouring another shot. Before she could get another, you snatched the bottle off the bar and placed it underneath the counter.

"Nuh-uh. If you get wasted you won't be able to protect me from the reporters, Romanoff. You're not allowed to drink too much."

"Spoilsport!" Natasha giggled. "But fine. Reporters are truly the worst. I'm not sure you could handle yourself."

You hit her arm playfully. "Hey!" 

"I'm kidding, cutie." 

The blush that tinted your cheeks was mostly disguised by the dark of the room, but the shy smile gracing your lips couldn't be hidden. You ducked your head down in an attempt to hide it from her, but Natasha was too fast. She tucked two fingers under your chin and tilted your head up.

"You alright, Rookie?" 

"Are you flirting with me?" You asked in a voice so quiet, she might not have heard.

"You finally noticed?" Natasha responded, smirking.

You were lost for words. You'd had feelings for the assassin since you had met her, but you never thought she would reciprocate. You nodded slowly, ducking your head again, which caused your hair to fall in front of your face. Natasha brushed it out of your eyes and tucked it behind your ears.

"Sorry… your hair was in your face… I thought I should move it so I could see you better."

Biting your lip, you looked into her vibrant green eyes. 

"You okay, Y/N?" Natasha asked. 

"I think you're really beautiful, Nat. Umm, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" 

Natasha blinked. "Huh? I didn't quite catch that, Rookie."

Scratching the back of your neck, you averted your gaze slightly. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

"I would love to, Y/N," she smiled. "When?"

"Uh… Now? If you want to."

"Really? Okay, this party sucks anyway." 

You snuck out of the back door, out of sight of the reporters. Natasha's hand was grasped tightly in yours, pulling you close like you were the only person in the world.


End file.
